


You Can't Take Halloween From Me

by my1alias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lance, Flirty Lance, Gender-neutral pronouns for Pidge, Halloween AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Shiro and Adam are engaged, Top Keith, Trans Lance, broganes, condom use, flirty keith, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: Lance shows up late to Allura’s Halloween party and nobody recognizes his costume. Until he meets a stranger hiding in the library, that is. Who is this mysterious and gorgeous man? Hint: it’s Keith.





	You Can't Take Halloween From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta [quiiiznak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak) ([Tumblr](https://quiiiznak.tumblr.com)), and editor, my husband (no AO3 account) ([Tumblr](https://ericdesmarais.tumblr.com)).
> 
> I would also like to thank [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot) ([Tumblr](http://whatthebodygraspsnot.tumblr.com/)) for doing a sensitivity edit. I wouldn't have been comfortable writing or posting about Trans Lance without your approval!
> 
> Art to come by [ Kogehl on Tumblr](https://kogehl.tumblr.com/)

A young man dressed in a beige waistcoat, brown suit jacket, and orange neckerchief walked up the stairs to the rather imposing front door of Altea Manor. He fiddled anxiously with the silver chain of his pocket watch before taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Music spilled out as the door opened, revealing Rosalina from Super Mario.

“Lance!” cried Allura. “So glad you could make it! Come on in! Everyone else is already here.”

“Sorry I’m late…”

“Fashionably so.” Allura winked. “If I didn’t live here, that would have been me.” She drew Lance into the foyer. “Can I take your coat?”

“It’s part of my costume,” Lance said. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“Err...” Allura frowned. “A professor?”

Lance sighed. “Sort of. Don’t worry about it.”

They ventured into the main living space, which had been transformed into a dance floor, complete with a disco ball and coloured lights.

“Hey everybody!” Allura’s voice carried over the pounding music. “Lance made it!”

A chorus of “Hey Lance!” rang out before conversation and dancing resumed.

Lance grinned, looking around at the variety of costumes. “Oh man, I love Halloween!”

“How was taking your niece and nephew out Trick or Treating?” asked Hunk, appearing at Lance’s side. “Come on, I bet you need a drink after that.”

“It was a lot of fun.” Lance let himself be led to the kitchen, where bottles were arranged on the counter next to an array of glasses. “They’re great kids and I love seeing them so excited. They got a pretty great haul.”

“Did you get a cut?”

“Yeah, they gave me a couple bags of chips and a handful of chocolate bars. But really, it was rewarding enough just to be able to watch them in their little costumes. Dracula and Batman,” he answered the unspoken question.

Hunk grinned. He pointed at the vodka and when Lance nodded, started mixing him a drink. “So who are you supposed to be?”

“Come on, guess.” Lance struck a pose, one hand holding his lapel.

“Indiana Jones?”

“Sort of.” Lance sighed again. This was going to be a long night. “I like your costume. Wreck-it Ralph, right?”

“I’m gonna wreck it!” shouted Hunk, a contrast to how gently he placed Lance’s drink down in front of him. He chuckled. “I should have known that you’d guess it.”

“It’s pretty obvious.” Lance eyed the orange and red checked shirt under the brown overalls as he took a sip of his drink. Hunk’s hair stuck straight up. “How much gel did you have to use to get your hair to do that?”

“ _So_ much.” Hunk laughed. “ _You_ might think it’s obvious, but only a couple of people have guessed correctly.”

“Most of the people here aren’t Disney fanatics like I am.”

“Lance!” shouted Shiro from behind him. “Glad you could make it.”

“Hercules!” replied Lance. “Damn, you look good.” He openly dragged his gaze over Shiro’s costume, similar to the animated Disney Hercules once he had completed his training with Phil. “You sure you’re not interested?” he teased.

Shiro flushed lightly. “Adam might have something to say about that.”

“Fine, fine. Your fiancé doesn’t control you, you know.” Lance chuckled, adding a wink.

Clearing his throat, Shiro said, “Actually, I wanted to introduce you to my brother. He’s just moved here from New York and I dragged him to this party to make friends. He’s around here somewhere.” Shiro craned his neck to look through the throng of people on the dance floor. “Keep an eye open for a guy in a long coat.”

“Sure thing,” Lance replied. “Any brother of yours is more than welcome in our little group.”

“Shiro!” called a voice from the other end of the room.

“Ah, my love is calling me,” said Shiro dramatically. He scooped up the drink that Hunk had prepared for him while they were talking. “Talk to you later, Lance. Thanks Hunk!” He disappeared into the mass of people.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Lance bit his lip. “It’s down that hall, right?”

“Do you need an escort?” Hunk laughed.

“Nah. I’m sure I’ll find it.” Lance straightened his back. “I’ve only been here how many times?”

“Three, I believe.”

Laughing, he put his drink down and started off down the hallway, pausing when he got to two closed doors. “Now, was it left or right?” he murmured to himself. Shrugging, he opened the left door.

It was not the bathroom.

Instead, Lance found himself in a small library. “Whoa,” he breathed. He took a couple steps into the room, his eyes on the floor-to-ceiling bookcases that were on all four walls. In the middle of the room were two loveseats, back to back. Sitting on one, elbows resting on his knees and drink in hand, was the most gorgeous man Lance had ever seen.

Intense grey eyes locked onto his own before a smile softened them.

“It makes sense that The Librarian would find the library,” said the man softly, leaning back into a more relaxed position.

“Oh my god. You know who I am.” Lance grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “Take me now.”

The man bit his lower lip invitingly. “I love that show. Ezekiel is my favourite though.” The man swallowed the last of his drink. “No offense.”

“None taken. He’s my favourite too.” Lance looked the man over, eyes roaming over his form. “Now it’s my turn to guess who _you_ are. Red shirt, tight beige pants. I don’t even need the holsters to tell me that you’re Captain Malcolm Reynolds.”

“In the flesh.” He bowed in his seat.

“Have you got some merch for me to look at?” asked Lance playfully. He swaggered forward until he was standing right in front of him.

“Legal or under the table?” responded the other man, with a quirk of his lips. He put his empty glass on the floor beside the couch and tucked his fingers through Lance’s belt loops.

“Anything you’ve got,” murmured Lance. “I want it all.”

At that, the man tugged Lance down until he was straddling his lap. “You’ve got it, Flynn.”

“The name’s Lance.”

“Keith.”

“Nice to meet you, Keith.”

“It’ll be even nicer to kiss you, Lance.”

“Fuck yes.”

“That too.” Keith smirked. “But later.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” whispered Lance, barely a breath between them. He closed the distance, finally tasting.

Keith leaned back, a moan pulled out of him by the intensity of Lance’s kiss.

Lance broke away, lips and tongue trailing down Keith’s jawline to a spot behind his ear.

“ _Lance_ ,” whined Keith. He slipped his hands around to grasp at Lance’s ass, bringing his body tight against him. “Is this normal for you?”

“Is what normal?” Lance kissed him again, grinding down on Keith’s hard length. “Getting turned on by a stranger?”

“Making out with a stranger,” Keith clarified with a gasp. “Getting off, propositioning, all of this.”

“Hmm,” Lance hummed into Keith’s mouth, their tongues tangling together. “You’re not a stranger. Your name is Keith, and you’re friends with Allura. That’s practically as good as a police check.”

Keith laughed. “What if I broke in to burgle the place and got stuck here when the party started?”

Lance sat back and eyed him, grinning. “Do you always break into places wearing a costume? I thought burglars wore black to blend in.”

“On Halloween, a costume helps us to blend in.” Keith nodded solemnly. “And the store was sold out of Scream costumes.”

“You know, you’re so hot that I honestly don’t care.” Lance rolled his hips forwards again, scraping his fingernails through Keith’s hair and into his scalp, yanking his head back. “You can murder me after we’ve had our fun.” He pressed his mouth to Keith’s exposed neck, sucking gently.

“Burglars don’t murder people. Statistically. Just so you know,” gasped Keith. “Fuck, Lance. Kiss me again.”

“Keep using fancy words and I’m going to think that I’m not having an effect on you,” Lance murmured. He eyed the tenting material between Keith’s legs. “Although that clearly indicates otherwise. Captain _Tightpants_ is right.”

Keith let his head fall against the back of the couch and rutted upwards against Lance, chasing the friction. “You’re having _quite_ the effect on me, I can assure you.”

Lance hummed appreciatively. “As much as I like this costume, I really want to see what’s underneath it.” He tugged the shirt from the pants. “Maybe we can use the belt for some other purpose?” He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“You want to take this somewhere else?” asked Keith. “My place?”

“Yeah,” Lance breathed. He brought their mouths together again, counting Keith’s teeth with his tongue. He pulled back to rest their foreheads together “Shit, there’s a party going on.”

Keith laughed outright. “Had you forgotten why we’re both here?”

Blinking, Lance thought hard. “I had to pee and opened the wrong door.”

“The right door.” Keith corrected him with another kiss.

“Well, yeah, but the wrong one for emptying my bladder.”

Chuckling, Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s. “In that case, perhaps we should rejoin the party after you relieve yourself.” He gave Lance a half-hearted push. “Come on. I’m not into watersports.”

Lance wrinkled his nose. “Neither am I. Well, not in a library at someone else’s house.” He flushed lightly, the rosy hue colouring his cheekbones. “I suppose I could be talked into it in a shower. And I’m rambling. Feel free to cut me off at any point.” He got to his feet and held out a hand.

Keith took it and got to his feet. When Lance started pulling him towards the door, he said, “Hang on.” He reached over the back of the sofa to grab his jacket from the other side. He swung it over his shoulders. “Can’t be Malcolm Reynolds without the brown coat, now can I?”

The coat was filled out by his broad shoulders and hung down to his knees.

“You’re not a burglar!” exclaimed Lance. “You’re Shiro’s brother!”

“Ah, you caught me.” Keith looked startled. “How’d you know?”

“Long coat.” Lance pushed Keith’s hair out of his eyes and examined him closely. “I can see the resemblance now that I’m looking for it.”

“Genetics can be weird,” said Keith with a wry smile, “especially if you’re adopted.”

“Well!” Lance huffed dramatically. “Fine then.” He wheeled about and headed for the door.

Keith caught him and pushed him up against the dark wood. “Don’t be mad. It was a nice change, to be a complete stranger and be liked for who I am.”

“Actually, it was the fact you recognized my costume that did it for me.”

“Yeah.” Keith licked his lips. “It’s not everyone who can make tweed look sexy.”

“What?” Lance gasped, mock affronted. “This is not tweed, good sir.”

“It should be,” teased Keith. He ran his hands up Lance’s sides under his jacket and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “If you want to be screen accurate.”

Lance shuddered. “You are a tease. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“It’s not teasing if I plan on following through,” said Keith. He shoved one knee between Lance’s legs, revelling in the tight squeeze of Lance’s thighs around his own. “Although the whole point of getting off the couch was so you could pee and we could leave.”

“Quiznak,” breathed Lance. He thrust his hips against Keith’s leg, grinding against him. “If you think I have the willpower to push you away right now, you are so wrong.”

“We could continue?” Keith purred. He slid a hand down to the button at the front of Lance’s pants. “I could suck you off?”

“Umm.” Lance put a hand hesitantly over Keith’s, stopping him from going any further. “Before you continue…”

“I know, I know.” Keith winked. “You have to pee.”

“No! I mean yes, but that’s not it. Ugh.” Lance ran a hand over his face, inhaling deeply. “I’m trans.”

Keith gazed into Lance’s eyes. “So I can’t suck you off?”

Lance wheezed a laugh. “Well, you could if you wanted to, I guess.” He blinked. “You want to?”

“Lance, believe me when I say this.” Keith cleared his throat. “I am so into you that even if you looked like a plastic doll down there, I’d still want to have sex with you.”

Chuckling in earnest now, Lance asked, “How would you do that? Please, regale me with your plan.”

“I’d fuck your thighs,” Keith replied bluntly. “I’d ask you where you like to touch yourself and spend hours marking you there. I’d make out with you. There are other ways of having sex than penetration.”

“True, true.” Lance nodded thoughtfully, flushed from Keith’s words. “So, umm, I’ll go pee, come back here, and then we’ll go?”

“You don’t want to see your friends?”

“Nah, I can see them any old time.” Lance shrugged.

“You can have sex with me any old time, too.” Keith grinned. “You should spend some time with your friends before we head back to my place. The wait will be good for you. It builds antici-”

Lance raised an eyebrow.

“-pation,” Keith finished with a wink.

“Okay, okay,” Lance giggled. “I get your point. But we’ll go back to the party together?”

“I wouldn’t dream of letting you brave the lion’s den of your best friends alone,” said Keith wryly.

After a quick washroom break, they walked back down the hallway hand in hand. Lance stopped suddenly and turned to face the other. “There’s something else I forgot to tell you.”

“Oh?” asked Keith, eyebrow raised.

Lance bit his lip shyly. “I hit on your brother earlier this evening.”

“Well, that’s a deal breaker,” Keith teased. He kissed the back of Lance’s hand. “Can’t say I blame you though. He _is_ dressed as Hercules.”

“Don’t you mean _Hunk-_ ules?” Lance laughed. “I’d like to make some sweet music with…”

“Me?” interrupted Keith, smirking.

“The line cuts off in the movie, so I’ll accept it.”

“Who knew Disney movies could be so naughty?” murmured Keith, moving quickly to press Lance against the side of the hallway. He nuzzled their noses together. “I bet you make the prettiest music.”

A breathy whine escaped Lance as he tilted his head back, baring his throat to Keith. “If you hit the right spots, I’ll sing for you,” he gasped as the dark haired man licked a stripe across his neck up to his ear.

“Uh, guys?”

They whipped their heads around to stare at the newcomer, narrowly avoiding bumping noses.

Pidge was standing at the entrance of the hallway, arms crossed over their small body. They were smirking. “Did you forget that you weren’t in the privacy of a room? Or you know, _not_ at a party?”

“We were on our way to join the dancing,” said Lance loftily. “Who are you supposed to be again? A character from an 80s cartoon?”

“I’m the Green Paladin of Voltron. I know you know who I am. We binged all the seasons together this summer.” Pidge adjusted their fake glasses. “Now if you don’t mind, I need to use the bathroom.”

Keith chuckled as he passed them, pulling Lance behind him by the hand. They reappeared in the kitchen, the volume of the music swelling as they left the relative quiet of the hallway.

“Lance!” cried Hunk. “I was worried that you’d gotten lost! Where did you find him, Keith?”

“Ah, he found me.”

“Come on, let’s dance!” Lance interrupted exuberantly. “Do you want my drink, Captain? It’s vodka something or other. Hunk made it for me, but if I’m driving to your place…”

Keith wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. “I was drinking tequila before this. Probably best if I don’t mix my alcohols.”

“Thanks for making it for me, Hunk!” Lance kissed his friend on the cheek. “I do appreciate it. Maybe Shay would want it?”

“Uh, I don’t know…” Hunk trailed off, blushing the colour of his shirt.

“Oh no you don’t.” Lance grabbed both his drink and Hunk’s hand. “Come on. If I get to go home with the man of my dreams, so does Shay.”

He pulled a spluttering Hunk through the dance floor, searching for the Amazonian woman. Spotting her, he squeaked in excitement.

“Shay!” he exclaimed, drawing the attention of most of the people in the vicinity.

She turned away from Allura, her dance partner, with a smile. “Lance. How nice that you could make it,” she said, once he was close enough to hear her.

“Yeah, me too.” Lance pulled Hunk up next to him. “You look _incredible_! I love your costume.” He beamed at her. She was wearing a crop top and jeans. Centered over her belly button was a giant cut-out gem. Her short hair was dyed bright pink and styled to stick straight up. “A troll doll? Brilliant. Listen, Hunk made me a vodka something, but I’m driving home shortly. Do you want it?”

“Thank you Lance.” Shay accepted the drink and took a sip. “Hunk, this is delicious.”

Hunk blushed. “It’s just a vodka cranberry. I added a splash of oj to cut the bitterness.”

“You’re planning on leaving already?” Allura inserted herself into the conversation. “But you just got here.”

“Yeah, but wait until you see who I’m leaving _with_. You won’t blame me.” Lance peered around, looking for Keith.

“Lance!” Shiro came up behind him, dragging Keith enthusiastically. “This is my baby brother! He’s new. Just moved here this week!”

Smirking, Lance took one of Keith’s hands in his. “Hello, beautiful. Would you like to dance?”

“That’s not what I–” Wide-eyed, Shiro cut himself off as he watched his brother pull his friend in close.

“I thought you’d never ask,” replied Keith. “Although I’m not that great a dancer.”

“Just put your hands on my waist and follow my lead.” Lance turned gracefully and started rolling his hips to the beat, grinding back against the man behind him.

Keith followed his orders. “Damn, you know how to dance.” He buried his face in Lance’s neck. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

Lance turned his head and brought Keith in for a messy kiss over his shoulder.

“Do you think they’re even aware that we’re standing right here?” Allura asked Shiro, who was staring, jaw dropped.

Keith flipped them off.

“Okay you two, you’ve made your point.” Shiro pushed his brother’s hand down. “Get out of here before you make everyone uncomfortable.”

Laughing, Lance and Keith manoeuvered their way to the front door. “See ya later, peeps!”

“I’d better not have to kill either one of you for hurting each other!” Shiro called after them.

“That’s sweet, if a bit bloodthirsty,” said Allura, chuckling.

“I am _way_ too drunk to deal with this.” Shiro shook his head. “Or not drunk enough. I don’t think I’ll be able to get the sight of my little brother blatantly shoving his tongue down Lance’s throat out of my head.”

“Uhh…” Allura looked around for Adam, finding him by a window. “Adam, honey, your skills are needed.”

“Which skills?” asked Adam, heading over to his fiancé and friend.

“The ones that make him forget all his problems.”

“Oh _those_ skills.” Adam laughed. “Come on babe.”

~*~ ~*~

The ride over to Keith’s felt like an eternity, Lance driving just over the speed limit and tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel at every stop light.

He pulled into the driveway of Keith’s bungalow, slammed the car in park, ripped the keys from the ignition and jumped out of the driver’s seat. Lance was around the car and opening the door for Keith before he could undo his seatbelt.

“Eager, are you?” teased Keith.

“Like you’re not.”

Keith dug his keys out of his jacket pocket and missed the lock several times before finally succeeding.

They fell through the front door, Keith pushing Lance up against the wall. He kicked the door closed with his foot, their lips never separating. “Clothes. Off. Now,” he gasped, pulling Lance’s shirt from inside his pants before letting his coat fall to the floor.

Lance shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it and his keys on a stack of boxes. Keith’s fingers busied themselves with the buttons of the waistcoat while Lance ripped off his neckerchief and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Waistcoat open, Keith switched his attention to his own shirt, undoing the top four buttons before yanking it over his head. As soon as he was free, he latched onto the newly bared skin of Lance’s collarbone. “So beautiful,” he whispered reverently.

Lance whined. “ _Quiznak,_ I need you. Want to feel you.” He pulled Keith back up to his mouth, kisses turning sloppy and obscene. His leg hitched up around Keith’s hip, letting himself grind against his hard length.

“Bedroom?” Keith asked, barely pulling far enough away to get the word out.

Lance yanked off his waist coat, letting it drop with a muffled _thunk_ to the ground.

“Should we be worried about that?”

“It was my watch. If it’s broken, nothing I can do about it now.” Lance’s shirt was discarded on the way to the bedroom, cream-coloured silk in a puddle on the floor.

“Why don’t you get comfortable? I need to find the lube and condoms.” Keith indicated several boxes in the corner of his bedroom.

“When Shiro said you just moved here, he really meant that literally!” Lance laughed. “Sure you don’t want help?” He eyed the muscles in Keith’s back and upper arms and shivered with delight. _So beautiful_ , he thought.

“No, I’m pretty sure I know what else I packed with it. It’s just a matter of finding the right box.” Keith grabbed a knife off the dresser and cut the tape off the top box.

Lance shrugged and sat on the bed. He shucked his socks and pants, choosing to keep his boxer briefs on, and laid back.

Keith tore open the second box.

“I might have to start without you,” Lance said, sighing dramatically. He slipped his hand inside his underwear, rubbing his fingers over himself and sending lightning sparks up his nerve endings, making him moan. “Oh, _Keith_.”

“I’m going as fast as I fucking can,” Keith snarled. “I wasn’t exactly planning on bringing someone home tonight!” He ripped open the third box and exclaimed, “Ah ha!” when he scooped up a bottle and an open box of condoms.

“Use those often?” asked Lance mildly, indicating the box.

“Not lately.” Keith examined the box. “Expires next month. We’re good.” He tossed the objects onto the bed and crawled on top of Lance. “You having fun without me?” He pouted, nuzzling the hair line below Lance’s belly button.

“I just wanted to give you some motivation.”

“You think I don’t have enough motivation?” Keith asked. Undoing his pants as he climbed back off the bed, he yanked everything down to his ankles, leaving him completely bare. “You see this?” he indicated his swollen and red cock. “I’ve been hard since you walked into the library. I think I’m good on the motivation scale.”

Lance licked his lips. “I see. I want. I need,” he purred.

Keith visibly shuddered. “You are going to be the death of me.” He sank back onto the bed. “I’m feeling a little underdressed. Can I take these off?” he asked, playing with the waistband of Lance’s boxers.

Biting his lip, Lance nodded shyly.

“Good.” Keith levered himself up and over Lance’s legs, settling over his crotch. He skated his hands up the long thighs to Lance’s hips and held them down. “But first I’m going to make you beg.” At Lance’s whimper, Keith chuckled lightly, his breath fanning out over the other man’s stomach. The skin pebbled, gooseflesh appearing. “Sensitive, are you?” Keith hummed, his lips quirked up in a smile. “Excellent.”

Keith feathered light kisses along the edge of the band, slowly moving from one hip bone to the other. When Lance’s hips jerked underneath him, he would pause and focus his attention on the spot, licking, biting, and sucking a deep purple bruise into the tanned skin.

“Keith, _please_ …” Lance whined.

“Please what?” Keith blew a cool stream of air over the wet patch on Lance’s underwear.

Lance squirmed. “Please…”

“Oh, am I focussing too much attention down here?” Keith asked wickedly. He crawled up the bed, pinning Lance with his body. “Do you want me to mark you here?” He lightly brushed a finger along the column of Lance’s neck. “Here?” Down his toned chest. “Here?” Along the pale scars under his pectorals. “I want to kiss every inch of you. Mark you as mine. Make you aware with every movement you make of how much you want to come back to my arms and my bed.”

“Ngyah, _Keith_ ,” gasped Lance. “Yes, _yes_ , I want that. But I want your mouth on me.”

“Isn’t that what we’re talking about?” Keith asked playfully. He bit lightly at the juncture where Lance’s shoulder met his neck, making the man beneath him arch.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance squeaked. “Keith, lower.”

“Ohhh,” Keith said. “Okay.” He shimmied down a little and sucked a nipple into his mouth, flicking the other one.

“No, no!” Lance whined when Keith’s head lifted abruptly at the negative. “You want me to say it?”

“Tell me how to bring you pleasure,” Keith said, his eyes dark. “Beg for it.”

“Okay.” Lance swallowed. “Okay. I want you to take off my boxers and eat me out. Please.”

“That’s my good boy,” Keith purred.

Lance lifted his hips as Keith drew the last garment down, settling back and knocking his knees together.

Keith looked down at the beautiful boy spread out on his bed. “Quiznak, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed.

“You really think so?” asked Lance shyly.

“I know so.” Keith rested his chin on Lance’s knee. “We don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with, you know that, right? Can you spread your legs for me?”

“Okay.” He didn’t move.

“Do you want me to close my eyes?” Keith winked. “Find my way by touch alone?” He slowly slid a hand down one long thigh.

Lance let out a shaky breath. “Please? You’re the first person I’ve been with in a long time.”

“I’m honoured.” Keith closed his eyes and gently pushed Lance’s legs apart, making room for his shoulders in between them. He brushed light kisses down from one knee, attuned to every moan and sigh that escaped Lance’s lips. He reached the apex of his thighs and blew a gust of air in what he hoped was the right direction.

Lance’s hips lurched upwards and Keith chuckled.

“I’m going to pin you down. I don’t want a bloody nose because you can’t hold still.” Keith slid both arms across Lance’s hip bones and rested his weight on them, holding Lance to the bed. “I’ve never done this before, so please give me feedback. I need to know if what I’m doing is making you feel good,” he said, his mouth inches away from Lance’s body.

Going by scent alone, Keith lowered his head, ghosting his lips over wet curls. He shifted so that his fingers could hold Lance open and flicked his tongue into him.

“ _Shit_!” gasped Lance. His hips struggled to thrust against the light pressure. “More.”

In lieu of responding, Keith laved his tongue over every part of him, lapping up the wetness and digging for more.

“ _Ahhhh_ ,” Lance moaned. His hands went to the back of Keith’s head, directing him up a bit. “At the top, there’s…”

Keith followed his suggestion, latching onto the hard bundle of nerves. Sucking and flicking his tongue, he listened to the rise and fall of Lance’s song; whimpers, moans, and cries of pleasure filling his ears and encouraging him to try to hit new heights. He could feel the wetness against his chin increase, and he redoubled his efforts, humming as he did so.

“You’re going to make me cum, Keith,” groaned Lance. He pulled at Keith’s hair. “ _Keith_!” he added with increased urgency.

Keith’s response was to suck harder and slide two fingers deep inside him, crooking up to drag against his walls.

“KEITH!” Lance shouted, his scream echoing around the bare room as he quaked, his muscles coiled tight with pleasure.

Crawling up over the sated man, Keith smirked, licking his lips. “How was that?”

Lance pushed Keith’s face away gently. “You look like the cat that got the canary.”

“How about the cat that got the cream?” teased Keith with a wink.

“Ugh that was terrible!” Lance groaned. “But really, please go wash your face and rinse your mouth. I don’t like the taste.”

“Sure, no problem.” Keith hopped out of bed, his cock slapping against his belly. “Be right back.”

Lance rolled onto his stomach to watch Keith walk into the ensuite bathroom. “I hate to see you go, but I love watching you leave.”

“You have a thing for my ass?” Keith asked, giving his hips an extra wiggle before he stepped up to the sink.

“I have a thing for you,” said Lance bluntly, trembling at his boldness. He bit his lip. “I wouldn’t be here with you if I wasn’t.”

Water swished in the sink as Keith spat. “Is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?” he asked, walking back into the bedroom. “Because I love the idea of getting to know you better.”

“It wasn’t, but that sounds fantastic.”

“Be my boyfriend, Lance?” Keith laid on top of him, front to his back.

“It would be my pleasure.” Lance grinned into the covers. “Oof, you’re squishing me.”

“Sorry.” Keith didn’t sound sorry, although he did brace his upper body a little higher, giving Lance some breathing room. He grinded down into Lance’s ass crack, giving himself some friction. “Fuck you feel good. Your skin is so soft.”

“I exfoliate.”

“You exfoliate your ass?”

Lance burst into giggles, shaking the bed with the force of them. “Would you believe me if I said no?”

Keith shifted to run a hand over the swell of Lance’s cheek. “Probably not. It feels like it’s never been touched.”

“Not by you.” Lance wiggled his bum.

“Ugh, remind me why I want to have sex with you again? That was too cheesy.”

“Because you think I’m sexy?”

“Right.” Keith sighed dramatically. “I guess I’ll just have to put up with your lines.”

“You could gag me.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, although Lance couldn’t see it. “Oh really?”

“I mean, if you’re into that.”

“Gagged and bound? Cuffs?” Keith mused out loud.

Lance moaned. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Maybe next time. I only know where my regulation cuffs are and we’re not supposed to use those for personal use.”

“Regulation?” Lance tried to roll over to look at Keith. “Are you a cop?”

“I am. Is that a problem?”

“As long as you don’t bust me for possession.”

“Uhh…”

“I’m joking!” Lance chuckled. “Joking. The most illegal thing I do is jaywalk.”

“Jaywalker, hmm? I think the fine for that is a good fucking.”

“As long as it’s by you, that’s _fine_ by me.”

“Oh my god. I’m going to gag you with my boxers.”

“What makes you think I won’t enjoy that?”

“Okay, that’s enough, brat.” Keith delivered a swift slap to Lance’s ass. “Do you _want_ me to fuck you?”

“Yes please.” Lance pushed back into Keith’s heat, raising his hips and rubbing his wetness over Keith’s hard length. “Can you fuck me like this?”

“Yeah,” Keith murmured. “Yeah, I can do that.” He grabbed the condom and slid it on before picking up the lube. “You don’t need much of this,” he teased, slicking up his cock and rubbing the rest over Lance, dipping his fingers inside and scissoring them.

Lance moaned and shifted onto his knees, back arched and presenting himself.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” breathed Keith. He lined up with Lance’s opening, one hand on his cock and one on Lance’s hip. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please! I want you inside of me!” All the air in Lance's lungs left in a huff as Keith slowly slid home. “Yessssss,” he groaned, deep in his chest.

“Fuck,” gasped Keith, his head bent over Lance's back. He adjusted his grip on Lance's hips but otherwise remained still, getting used to the feeling of being inside of Lance. “You feel so good.”

“That's such a clichéd thing to say,” panted Lance. “Dude, you’ve got to move. You’re killing me here.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me a moment unless you want this to be over in two thrusts.”

Lance chuckled. He shifted his weight to give himself room to slide one hand down to rub over himself, fingers moving in tiny circles through the mixture of saliva, cum, and lube. His hips jerked and Keith whined. “You like that?” Lance asked teasingly. He traced the rim of his opening, stretched wide to accommodate Keith’s girth. “You’re splitting me open.”

“Lance…” warned Keith, breath shallow.

Grinning to himself, Lance’s fingers picked up the pace, sending shockwaves throughout his body and making his internal muscles contract around Keith’s length.

“Fuck, you’re not going to listen are you?” Keith withdrew and slammed back home, twin groans filling the room at the sensation. “You need someone... to teach you to... pay... attention.” Quick, deep thrusts punctuated his words.

“And I suppose you think you’re the one to do it?” gasped Lance. A small cry escaped him when Keith swatted his ass. “Yes, _fuck_ , Keith.”

“Can you come for me? Can you come on my cock?” Keith’s breaths were coming hard and fast, pleasure almost overwhelming him. “Want to feel you, baby. Come for me.”

Lance whimpered, his fingers dancing underneath him. He fell to the bed, his arm not able to support his upper body any longer. “ _Keith!_  You’re gonna make me come.”

“That’s the idea,” Keith got out through gritted teeth. “What do you need, baby?”

“Just… a little more…” gasped Lance. Somehow, Keith sped up, and Lance wailed, shaking and clenching down on the cock inside him.

“FUCK!” roared Keith, Lance’s orgasm dragging his out. He spilled into the condom, hips slowing to a lazy pace to prolong their pleasure.

The room stilled, silence broken only by harsh breathing. Keith leaned forward and brushed kisses along Lance’s spine. “I’ve got to pull out.”

“If you must.”

They both winced at the sensation. Keith got off the bed, sliding the condom off his softening dick. “Get comfy. I’ll be right back with a cloth.”

“Such service,” teased Lance. He yawned. “Would you be bothered by my sleeping over?”

“Definitely not.” Keith gently wiped Lance down and tossed the cloth towards the bathroom. He shuffled the covers out from underneath Lance, who rolled over onto his back, and eased himself in to curl up against his boyfriend, head on his shoulder. “That was really great.”

“Hmm,” Lance hummed in agreement. “Sexual compatibility, check.”

“Do you have a checklist for all your dates?” Keith asked, running his fingers delicately over Lance’s torso. Goosebumps followed the path he made.

“That sounds so formal.” Lance shook his head. “I know what I need in a partner, what would be nice to have, and what are red flags.”

“No red flags here, I hope.”

“Definitely not.” Lance mimicked Keith’s words from earlier. He grabbed Keith’s roaming hand and brought it up to his rib cage, Keith’s fingers wrapping over one of his scars. “I trust you with this.”

Keith exhaled a shaky breath. “I will treat your heart with the utmost care and respect.”

“That’s all I can ask.”

“Happy Halloween, Flynn Carson.” Keith kissed Lance’s shoulder.

“Happy Halloween, Captain Malcolm Reynolds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a Happy Halloween!!


End file.
